


Guling Berjalan

by alxsglo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxsglo/pseuds/alxsglo
Summary: Sudah takdir Yukhei untuk menjadi guling milik sang kekasih.





	Guling Berjalan

"Kamu tuh berat, _beb_."

"Kamu juga berat."

"Yang sekarang tindih aku siapa?"

Mark hanya terkekeh, tubuhnya ikut menggetarkan Yukhei yang secara tidak langsung dijadikan matras di atas sofa. Yukhei kadang berpikir kalau Mark sengaja memilih sofa yang tidak begitu besar agar mereka harus menempel begini di ruang televisi.

"Kamu sebagai guling berjalannya aku, harusnya terima aja kalau ditindih. Udah takdir kamu, kan." Ucapan Mark agak terbekap karena ia melekatkan sebagian wajahnya ke dada bidang sang kekasih. Helaian rambut Mark menggelitik leher Yukhei, namun kekasihnya tidak ada niatan untuk mengubah posisi meski kakinya mulai kesemutan.

"Di sini nih kamu beratnya." Yukhei menepuk-nepuk bokong Mark. "Berkat _mamam_ malem-malem terus, ya."

Mark tersenyum mendengar Yukhei lagi-lagi menggunakan kosa kata yang biasanya digunakan balita. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Yukhei mengganti kata minum dengan "mimi": _beb, miminya pelan-pelan, keselek baru tahu rasa._ Tidak tahu kenapa Yukhei menggunakannya, tapi Mark tidak pernah mempertanyakannya. Menggemaskan sih, jadi dibiarkan saja.

"Kalau kamu gedenya di sini, _beb_." Mark mencubit gemas lengan kekar Yukhei. "Ihhh, gede banget sih! Biar apa coba?"

Meski tidak dapat dilihat, Mark dapat merasakan Yukhei mengukir sebuah senyum. "Enggak, ah, aku gedenya di sini dong." Yukhei memberikan gestur pada selangkangannya. Tentu saja. Mark sudah memprediksikan Yukhei akan mengatakan hal semacam itu, namun ia tetap terkikik geli. Tawa Mark membuat Yukhei ikut-ikutan terkikik.

Tidak begitu lucu, tapi Mark dan Yukhei tertawa geli bagai remaja pada masa puber yang baru diperbolehkan membuat lelucon seksual, seolah sebelumnya mereka belum pernah melihat tubuh telanjang satu sama lain atau pun bersetubuh.

"Hey, kamu, Guling Berjalan!" Kata Mark setelah tawanya mereda meski napas masih terengah. "Jangan ketawa, ih! Mana ada guling bisa ketawa?" Tapi Mark sendiri masih sedikit-sedikit tertawa.

"Yaaa, yang ada tuh kamu jadi guling berjalan aku. Mana ada guling lebih gede dari yang punyanya? " Kemudian Yukhei memeluk gemas Mark yang masih berbaring nyaman di atas tubuhnya.

Mark memekik kemudian tertawa kencang, "_Beb_, gak bisa napas!"

"Hah? Halo? Kok guling aku bisa ngomong, ya?" Yukhei tidak mengindahkan perkataan Mark, dan tiap kekasihnya mengangkat kepalanya karena ingin bangkit, Yukhei akan kembali mendorong kepala Mark ke dadanya.

"_Beb_, ampun!" Mark meronta dalam rengkuhannya, namun tentu saja ia tidak bisa banyak bergerak karena Yukhei memang lebih kuat darinya (hasil lebih rajin nge-_gym_ dan keturunan dari Tuan Wong).

"Bilang dulu "_punya Yukhei yang paling gede_", terus sun aku."

Mendengar permintaan Yukhei yang absurd, Mark hanya tertawa lagi, namun tawanya segera tergantikan oleh pekik histeris ketika Yukhei kemudian memiringkan tubuhnya di tepi sofa, mengancam sang kekasih akan menjatuhkan tubuhnya.

"Saudara 'Mark Lee', ada kata-kata terakhir?" Meski Yukhei makin mendekatkan tubuh Mark untuk dijatuhkan, sehingga kekasihnya tersebut harus memeluk Yukhei erat-erat karena pria jangkung itu melonggarkan dekapannya pada Mark.

"_Beb_! Wong Yukhei!"

"Yaa? Kata sandinya?"

"Yukhei yang paling gede—_W__AAAHHHH_!" Mark nyaris jatuh ke lantai, kepalanya hanya tinggal beberapa sentimeter menyentuh karpet. Melihat Mark heboh sendiri dalam pelukannya, Yukhei tertawa puas karena kekasihnya sungguh menggemaskan dengan berusaha kuat untuk melekatkan dirinya pada Yukhei—separuh bergelantung. 

"Kurang satu kata, sayangku." Respon Yukhei, wajahnya menunjukkan jelas bagaimana ia nampak amat terhibur sekarang, saat ini senyum lebarnya itu menyebalkan bagi Mark.

"_Beb_, ampuuun! _Please_, udahan." Napas Mark terengah karena dihabiskan dengan tertawa, tangannya mulai pegal harus menahan dirinya agar tidak terjatuh, jadi Yukhei yang menyadari hal ini pun kembali mengeratkan pelukannya.

Mark pikir ia akan dilepaskan begitu saja, namun kini Yukhei sudah duduk dengan Mark masih ada melekat padanya, merengkuh tubuh Mark yang kini terbaring di atas pahanya dengan _bridal style_.

"Cup, cup, cup, kesayangan aku jadi capek, ya?" Yukhei menyisiri helaian rambut Mark, menyingkirkannya dari kening. "_Baby _Mark, capek? Mau bobo, hm?"

Mark terkekeh, tangannya meraih pipi Yukhei untuk ditangkup. "Kamu sejak kapan jadi suka pake bahasa bayi gini?" Akhirnya ditanyakan.

Yukhei tersenyum lebar. "_Beb_, kan kata di TV juga kalau ngomong ke bayi tuh harus gitu." Kemudian ia menimang-nimang tubuh Mark seperti bayi, kekasihnya itu terkekeh lagi.

"Siap banget nih jadi 'Papa Wong'."

"Anjir, _beb_!" Yukhei termangu sesaat, ia kemudian mencium basah kening kekasihnya, lalu pipinya, dan yang terakhir bibirnya. Mark mengernyit, hidungnya mengerut, Yukhei sebisa mungkin untuk tidak mencium Mark lagi karena gemas. "Jadi ngebayangin ...."

Tangan Mark masih ada di pipi Yukhei, ibu jarinya mengelus pipi tersebut. "Ngebayangin jadi Papa Wong?"

Yukhei mengangguk.

"Gimana kalau anaknya ternyata gak tinggi kayak kamu ...."

Senyumnya melebar. "Mantap! Aku punya dua guling berjalan kalau gitu." Yukhei mencubit pipi Mark. "Eh, eh! _Beb_! " Serunya sambil menepuk-nepuk sang kekasih. "Nanti gemes banget keluarga kita, Papa Wong sama Papa Lee pas bareng ke sekolah buat ngambil rapor anaknya; Papa Wong kayak pohon, terus Papa Lee sama si sulung kan kalian mungil gitu kayak kembang."

Mark terkekeh pada celotehan Yukhei. "Kita kayak kebun."

"Kita itu keluarga kebun yang merupakan siluman guling, _beb_."

Ucapan Yukhei semakin absurd, dan Mark tahu ini pertanda apa, tangannya pun turun ke tengkuk leher Yukhei, mengelus-elusnya. "Kamu ngantuk, ya? Jangan begadang meski besok Minggu."

"Sun aku dulu biar bisa tidur nyenyak."

Tanpa basa-basi, Mark meraih bahu Yukhei untuk mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang kekasih dan mengecup bibirnya. "Sekarang waktunya bobo, Papa Wong."

"Sini dong, guling kan harusnya dipeluk."

Mark tidak melawan atau protes ketika Yukhei membawa tubuhnya untuk dibaringkan kembali bersamanya dan dipeluk erat, ia pun mulai merasa mengantuk. Sofanya memang sempit untuk mereka berdua, namun malam ini jadi pengecualian, karena mereka pada akhirnya dapat tertidur pulas meski Yukhei harus mengelus-elus punggung Mark untuk meninabobokannya, dan Mark harus memeluk tubuh Yukhei seperti gulingnya.

**Author's Note:**

> need to write something about their size differences,,,,, lucu bgt huhuhu kangen ukmak


End file.
